Sobre Anjos e Demônios
by Ruh-chan
Summary: One-shot. Ela era uma criatura celestial. Ele, um demônio imundo do submundo. Não era cabível a natureza de nenhuma das criaturas aquele sentimento que pouco a pouco desabrochava dentro de seus peitos. Mas, de alguma forma, aquilo se tornou inevitável e tudo que mais almejavam era apenas render-se um ao outro.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence, mesmo que a única coisa relevante o suficiente para precisar dessa afirmação aqui, em relação aos personagens a seguir, sejam os nomes que eu usurpei do anime XD

**Algumas notas importantes: **Isto é uma adaptação de um conto que jazia nas inescrupulosas entranhas do meu notebook. Usei como nomes originais para a estória as palavras Tenshi e Akuma, que, segundo meu fluentíssimo *cof cof* japonês, querem dizer respectivamente "Anjo" e "Demônio". Ou seja, eles não tinham nomes de verdade! XDD

A única coisa que adaptei para o mundo Inuyasha foram os nomes. Mantive a aparência original dos personagens, o que pode não parecer tão condizente com as características normais dos nossos estimados Inu&Kag. Mas é só fazer uma forcinha que as coisas se encaixam também :P

E uma ultima coisinha! Não achem tão estranho assim um cara usar salto u.u Ficou super mais mais no Sebastian ( Kuroshitsuji \o/) então quis usar no meu demônio também 8D

E acho que é só. Espero que aproveitem a leitura! ^-^

(Aos leitores das minhas outras fanfics, não arranquem os cabelos! Estou viva ainda ok? Só um pouquinho sem tempo por causa de alguns acontecimentos _pesados_ na minha vida, mas em breve postarei mais atualizações por lá!)

**.**

**.**

**SOBRE ANJOS E DEMÔNIOS**

**Por Ruh-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Parte I - A Anja.**

**.**

Ele era um demônio, afinal.

A criatura vil que predominava o submundo. Aquele cujas intenções só tendiam a abastecer a maldade, a despertar o ódio, estimular o desprezo. Era uma criatura nojenta que às vezes perambulava pela humanidade, pela simples satisfação de influenciar alguns humanos.

Pelo simples desejo de corromper algumas almas e abastecer os estoques do submundo.

Egoísta, cruel, fugaz. Demônios eram escorregadios. Se as almas não dispusessem de um ótimo autocontrole sucumbiriam facilmente às vontades de tais criaturas.

E às que não dispunham, ela era a ajuda.

Terna, carinhosa e cheia de bondade. Mantinha uma figura branda e sempre predisposta ao bem. Observadora cautelosa e suave no manejo de almas. Ela era a última esperança para muitos. A linha fina que as prendia e não permitia se desviarem para uma eternidade de sofrimento, sempre dispondo de exacerbada paciência para confrontar as idéias frívolas que o demônio tentava impregnar nas mentes frágeis.

Aquela era a anja, a criatura oposta enviada dos céus.

Assim como cada animal possuía um par, cada demônio dispunha de um anjo em seu encalço.

E ela era a anja dele. E somente dele.

Suas asas enormes batiam à medida que ela o procurava sobre a cidade. A poluição lhe manchava a túnica clara, entorpecia-lhe os sentidos aguçados. Sentia um aperto em seu peito assim que constatava como o mundo se denegria cada vez mais. Como, apesar dos esforços, a humanidade sucumbia à maldade através de idéias demoníacas.

Aquele sentimento de impotência era inapagável. Por isso cada vez mais ela se esforçava para salvar as almas pelo menos das atitudes manipuladoras _dele_.

Afinal, era o máximo que ela podia fazer por aquele mundo. E aquilo já lhe rendia uma boa ocupação de seu tempo.

Logo o avistou, pelo movimento das densas asas escuras e escamosas, de brilho avermelhado, batendo rápidas para mantê-lo atrás do jovem ruivo escorado na parede do beco. Um cão em qualquer parte não parava de latir. Era uma figura aterradora, que, com certeza, intimidaria qualquer humano que pudesse vê-lo.

No entanto, há algum tempo ela já não conseguia mais vê-lo como a figura nojenta que era.

Ela o via manipulando o garoto. Estava curvado, sussurrando em seus ouvidos, naquela voz melodiosa e convincente, sentimentos luxuriosos e agressivos. A anja seguiu o olhar dos dois. Uma colegial andava em passos apertados pela calçada escura, segurando com excessiva força a bolsa escolar contra si.

Ela já sabia o que viria a seguir. Estimular estupros era o passatempo preferido _dele_.

Bateu com mais força suas asas, a fim de aumentar a própria velocidade. Não obstante, sentiu o choque quando se aproximou do garoto e do demônio. Doía. Machucava. O grau de maldade ali perto lhe entorpecia.

A alma do garoto já estava entregue. Ele só continuava o estimulando para chamar a atenção dela.

Que, aliás, foi recebida com um sorriso. Aquele sorriso repulsivo que ela devia odiar com todas as suas forças, mas que sua natureza não permitia.

De novo a impotência. O jovem garoto ruivo já arrastava a colegial para o beco escuro e espancava a garota para cessar seus gritos. As mãos rasgavam-lhe as roupas e apertavam seu corpo com rudeza.

-Parece que chegou um pouco tarde, Kagome. – a voz dele se pronunciou. Mantinha os braços cruzados frente ao corpo contemplando glorioso o acontecimento causado por si mesmo. O movimento das grandes asas escamosas balançava-lhe os cabelos cor de ébano e lançava a ela seu cheiro fétido de morte. Ele era uma criatura considerada feia e malcheirosa para um anjo. E mesmo assim conseguia ser terrivelmente manipulador com almas humanas, como se elas fossem imunes a todas as características repulsivas que aquele tipo de ser exalava.

Mas o pior eram os dois orbes cor-de-sangue vidrados em seu corpo. Era incabível a ela qualquer mínima atração pela criatura frívola que voava ao seu lado, embora aquele pingo de excitação insistisse em percorrer por seu corpo cada vez que ele a olhava, fazendo sua mente se perder em acontecimentos imaginários antes que ela a permitisse tal ação.

Devia se punir mais tarde por se deixar levar assim. Ainda não lhe era nem um pouco aceitável a ideia de não conseguir mais enxergar natureza demoníaca dele; só por causa de seu tolo coração manipulado.

Ignorando o que seu corpo clamava, ela voou até o jovem estuprador e sua vítima. Ainda havia chances, podia fazê-lo parar.

_Devia_ _fazê-lo parar,_ se corrigiu. Mesmo que aquela onda luxuriosa e agressiva parecesse lhe rasgar o coração, causando demasiado cansaço à criatura celestial, não podia permitir que aquilo continuasse.

Utilizou-se de todas as suas armas durante muito tempo. De toda sua paciência, até a própria exaustão. Quando a colegial desistiu de resistir, e as grossas lágrimas lhe saltaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que saltavam dos da anja, foi como se um choque elétrico percorresse o corpo do garoto.

Ele parou. O demônio sentiu seu arrependimento.

Tremulamente abandonou as mãos dos seios nus da garota. Ao constatar as manchas arroxeadas causadas pela sua violência, seu arrependimento aumentou. A jovem, que chorava fervorosamente, fixou seu olhar sobre o agressor.

Ele parecia nervoso. Estava hesitando. Por um momento se retirou alguns dígitos de dentro dela, o que permitiu que a garota fechasse mais as pernas para atenuar sua dor.

Aquele era o momento em que o demônio lançava mais de seus truques. Podia simplesmente sussurrar mais umas palavras ao pé do ouvido do rapaz e fazê-lo continuar facilmente com aquilo. Seria muito simples se o fizesse, já que até o presente momento ele estava apenas se deleitando com a luxúria e com o sofrimento da anja. Tinha todas suas energias em estoque para recomeçar o que já havia feito sem muito esforço. Num duelo de resistência, ali ele seria o vencedor.

Entretanto, não o fez. E aquela foi a deixa que ela precisou para concluir sua tarefa.

O jovem ruivo se retirou inteiramente de dentro da colegial. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e apavorados. Com as pernas pouco bambas, ele fechou a braguilha e se pôs a correr, largando a jovem estirada e violentada no beco escuro.

O demônio continuou imóvel, com seus orbes escarlates fixos na figura celestial. Tinha uma expressão impassível – não demonstrava raiva por ela tê-lo interrompido, como muitas vezes demonstrara. A anja, que ainda derramava lágrimas junto de sua protegida, abraçou a garota cobrindo sua nudez e se deixou cair ao chão, exausta.

Aquilo tinha sido demais para ela.

Mas, de súbito, sentiu a colegial escapar de seus braços e se encolher num canto mais distante, ao lado de uma lata de lixo.

Ela a princípio não entendeu porque a garota havia fugido dela – o abraço de um anjo era o mais reconfortante para alguém que tinha acabado de sofrer o que ela tinha sofrido. Então, como resposta imediata à sua dúvida, a enorme sombra escura a cobriu lentamente. O barulho do salto pontiagudo que ele usava indicava que vinha em sua direção. A colegial certamente se afastara por pressentir a onda de perigo que ele passava.

Os olhos cor-de-sangue encontraram os orbes púrpuros celestiais. Suas asas escamosas estavam contraídas contra si, permitindo a anja que analisasse melhor o corpo do demônio sem as obstruções que as majestosas asas negras lhe causavam.

Sentia-se repugnante ao perceber que o achava minimamente simétrico. Que a androginia presente em seu rosto era atrativa. Que tinha um mínimo de afeto por aquela criatura – o que era completamente irracional, tendo em vista que ela era uma anja e ele um demônio. Devia sentir asco por tal criatura do submundo. Aquele tipo de sentimento – como afeto – não lhe cabia na condição de criatura celestial, muito menos quando o ser de afeição era alguém como _ele_. Era uma fraqueza, se deixara manipular pelo demônio em algum ponto de sua existência e então aquilo desabrochara nela.

-Olhe para você, Kagome. Está completamente acabada por causa de uma alma humana. – ele comentou com amargura. Seus olhos percorreram de cima a baixo o corpo desgastado da anja. Sua túnica suja, seus olhos molhados. As asas estiradas ao lado do corpo manchando as penas macias na sujeira do chão daquele beco.

Ele não poderia saber nunca desta sua fraqueza, se não aquele seria seu fim. Cairia se os céus descobrissem que ela nutria qualquer sentimento por um demônio. Não que ela realmente nutrisse, mas aquilo já tinha escapado de seu controle. Descobrira tarde demais que ele não se parecia com os outros demônios para ela. E agora tinha que se encarregar de lutar contra aquilo.

Sabia que o próprio se encarregaria de derrubá-la se soubesse daqueles corriqueiros sentimentos teimosos em seu peito, tendo em vista a crueldade presente em sua natureza. Seria um prato farto para o currículo de um demônio fazer uma anja cair, podendo elevar sua posição em vários níveis... E ela seria apenas mais uma vítima daquelas criaturas.

Um anjo caído.

Não se permitiria nunca uma coisa daquelas.

-Não entendo porque você se machuca tanto por essas criaturas. Elas não valem seu esforço. – alertou num tom estranho de preocupação. Suas sobrancelhas finas se uniam em um nó e existiam leves rugas em sua testa.

Ela sabia. Sabia que era da natureza dele manipular. Tentaria aquilo com todas as criaturas que fossem possíveis até virar todas as circunstancias ao seu favor. Ela sabia que demônios eram ótimos atores.

Entretanto, as palavras dele realmente soaram com um mínimo de preocupação aos ouvidos dela. Ou era isso ou a anja já estava caindo e se rendendo à loucura.

-Uma criatura como você nunca entenderia, Inuyasha. – sua voz saiu entre um sussurro.

Não sabia de onde havia tirado forças para respondê-lo, além do mais com aquele grau de determinação. Mas sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo. Anjos não podem ter qualquer contato com demônios. Seu papel era apenas impedir que estes manipulassem almas a cometer suas atrocidades.

Entretanto, ela não conseguiu se conter. Logo após balbuciar sua replica, sentiu o peso de sua cabeça aumentando e suas últimas forças se esvaindo. Fechou os olhos inconscientemente. Encolheu suas asas brancas e fofas ao seu redor e decidiu que ali permaneceria até que se recuperasse o suficiente.

Para então, logo depois, tornar a seguir seu demônio e impedir que mais maldades fossem espalhadas.

Aquela era sua função, afinal.

O barulho do salto dele chegou a seus ouvidos. Ouviu também o corpo da colegial se retesando contra a parede. O demônio esticou as asas sobre seu corpo desfalecido e abaixou-se ao seu lado.

Ela sentia. Sentia a frieza que o corpo dele emanava. Sentia a maldade escapando-lhe pelas extremidades. A estranha confusão que lhe apertava a mente.

Sabia que aquilo não era bom. Mas não tinha forças para impedir o que quer que viesse a seguir.

Uma das garras dele tocou-lhe delicadamente o rosto, acompanhando a curva de sua bochecha até arranhar-lhe o lábio inferior, deixando uma trilha fina de sangue azul. Seu corpo se arrepiava com o toque e ela se sentia completamente culpada por isso.

Ele era a tentação. Estava tentando fazê-la cair. Não poderia sucumbir a isso.

A extremidade de uma asa escamosa tocou a sua, arrastando-a lentamente para longe de seu corpo desfalecido enquanto um choque a atravessava graças ao estranho contato. A garra parada em seus lábios tornou a se mover, forçando lentamente a entrada em sua boca. A anja sentiu o gosto de seu sangue. Sua língua instintivamente tocou o intruso em sua boca, umedecendo com saliva o dedo com gosto salgado.

O demônio arqueou uma sobrancelha com o ato dela. Tirou lentamente o dedo da boca da anja, fazendo uma trilha molhada enquanto descia a garra passando pelo pescoço e clavícula. Até parar no ombro esquerdo; onde arrastou suavemente a túnica que se encontrava em seu caminho até deixá-lo desnudo.

Ela sabia que ele sentia seus arrepios. Qualquer tolo sentiria seus arrepios. Seu corpo lhe traia se rendendo a tentação que aquele demônio estava lhe trazendo.

Mas não era como se ela tivesse escolha. Mal tinha forças para manter os olhos abertos.

O demônio novamente tornou a tocá-la. Espalmou a mão entre o vale de seus seios com certa pressão, e a anja já sabia que era ali mesmo que ela cairia. E não poderia fazer nada enquanto ele a derrubasse.

Estava entregue. Afinal, ele já havia se decidido. E ela não tinha escolha.

Já que seu destino já estava fadado, pensou em seu ultimo desejo. Teria algum ultimo desejo?

Talvez... Poder vê-lo uma última vez. O demônio que a derrubaria. Queria vê-lo uma última vez.

Mas suas pálpebras não a obedeceram e continuaram fechadas.

O demônio abriu os dedos, afundando lentamente as garras no tecido leve que compunha a túnica. Perfurou-o e em seguida começou a puxá-lo lentamente para baixo, rasgando-o no processo. Ela podia ouvir os ruídos que isso causava. Podia sentir a leve marcação em sua pele causada pela pressão das garras dele.

Então, parou. E aquela confusão estranha tornou a emanar do corpo dele.

O demônio soltou as garras do tecido fino, mantendo apenas a pressão de sua palma sobre o corpo desfalecido da anja. Com esta mesma pressão tateou o corpo dela, alisando a curva de sua cintura e quadris, descendo até chegar aos joelhos. Novamente ela se arrepiou.

A confusão cessou. A presença fria se levantou repentinamente.

A anja se utilizou de uma força descomunal para abrir os olhos. Conseguiu bem a tempo de ver a criatura demoníaca estendendo as enormes asas escuras e levantando vôo para algum outro canto do mundo. Onde ela, depois de recuperada, teria que seguir.

Afinal, ela era sua anja e ele era seu demônio.

Fechou os olhos e sua respiração falhou quando tentou encher os pulmões. Em hipótese alguma podia admitir que estivesse gostando daquele toque frio e cheio de perversão.

**.**

**.**

**Parte II – O Demônio.**

**.**

Já tinham se passado dois dias. Dois dias inteiros.

Quarenta e oito horas. Dois mil oitocentos e oitenta minutos.

Cento e setenta e dois mil e oitocentos _segundos_.

...

E ele permanecia no mesmíssimo lugar, olhando a cidade.

O demônio fechou os olhos e respirou fundo contendo os próprios sentidos. Estava sentado ao lado de uma gárgula que enfeitava a catedral de Nostre Damus.

Não devia ser muito mais belo do que ela aos olhos de um anjo qualquer. Aos olhos _dela, _talvez a gárgula até ganhasse largamente dele naquele sentido.

Mas não que aquilo realmente o importasse.

Sentia todos aqueles sentimentos ruins exalando de diversos pontos da cidade. Muitas brechas para manipulação. Muito trabalho a fazer, se considerasse seu atual tempo livre, sem a anja em seu encalço. Com dois dias inteiros sem ela seu trabalho teria rendido. E muito.

Há dois dias a deixara caída naquele beco. Naquele momento ouvira pela primeira vez a sua voz. Algo como um badalar de sinos alegres, ele concluiu, se não estivessem tão tomados pela exaustão.

O que era até irônico de concluir.

Ela nunca tinha respondido a suas provocações antes. Não era permitido que anjos falassem com demônios. E ele não entendia porque justo _agora_. As regras haviam mudado ou algo do tipo? Ou ela finalmente se rendera? Não percebia que todas as provocações demoníacas faziam parte do plano que todo demônio tem de fazer cair seu anjo?

Há dois dias esperava pela sua anja. Simplesmente esperava. Ela sempre o perseguia.

...

Demoraria tanto tempo assim para repor suas energias?

Também nunca a tinha visto tão determinada em impedir algo banal como um estupro. Geralmente suas ações eram mais controladas, mais suaves e persuasivas. Ela sempre se sacrificava para salvar almas humanas, mas nunca ignorando seus próprios limites.

Afinal, ele sempre estaria por perto caso algo desse errado. Caso ela simplesmente deixasse escapar uma chance sequer de prolongar o mal. De arruinar suas tentativas. De dilacerar seu árduo trabalho celestial.

Porque era muito mais simples corromper do que purificar.

Mas desta vez a anja ficara completamente exausta. Mal tinha forças para respirar. E ela ficara totalmente desprotegida logo na presença de um demônio.

Do _seu_ demônio. Quem no mundo mais almejava derrubá-la.

Ele podia tê-la derrubado facilmente. Até tentou fazê-lo assim que ela fechou os olhos, desfalecida. Nunca tinha tocado em um anjo antes. Lembrava-se claramente das sensações que aquilo o causara. Dos arrepios que ela mesma deixou escapar.

Ela era macia... Quente... Suave.

_Deliciosa_.

E estava completamente entregue a ele. Sem quaisquer condições de revidar ou impedir seus avanços.

Ela era dele. E somente dele.

Não entendia ainda porque não tinha a violado, conseqüentemente derrubando-a. Se sentia terrivelmente hipócrita por conta disso. Sinceramente não entendia o que tinha se apossado de sua mente para recusar uma oportunidade como aquela, que, certamente, não aconteceria de novo tão cedo.

Não parava de pensar nela. Kagome e a confusão estranha que o possuíra quando tocara em seu corpo celestial.

Macio. Suave. Quente. Ela tinha um cheiro característico de pêssegos e amoras. Algo doce. Suas asas eram felpudas. E o choque de quando as tocou ainda lhe assolava os sentidos.

Seria aquela a fascinação de derrubar um anjo da qual tantos demônios falavam? O prazer descomunal que tantos narravam sentir durante a queda de um ser celestial?

Duvidava um pouco. Era o efeito daquela confusão esquisita que o assolara. Não fosse por esta, teria ido em frente e derrubado a anja.

De alguma forma o incomodava a anja se doar tanto por causa de almas humanas. Não conseguia aceitar que ela considerasse aquelas almas desprezíveis mais importantes do que a mesma o suficiente para ameaçar sua própria integridade. O suficiente para quase se tornar um anjo caído.

Sabia que aquilo era a pior coisa que podia se acontecer a um anjo. E mesmo assim, ela persistiu até que suas últimas forças se esvaíssem, até que ficasse a mercê de um demônio, apenas para salvar duas almas humanas.

Aquilo o incomodava impreterivelmente.

Não queria que ela se doasse tanto por seres como os humanos. Não queria que ela fosse tão bondosa a este ponto.

Queria que ela fosse um pouco mais egoísta. Que percebesse que era a si mesma que estava sacrificando por causa de criaturas que não valiam a pena. Porque enquanto houvessem almas corruptas, sabia que ela se sacrificaria.

Algo o atordoou no interior de sua mente. Diversas situações lhe invadiram como um flash. Tantos humanos _ele_ corrompera. Tantas almas _ela_ perdera por causa da insistência demoníaca.

O quanto ele já a fez se sacrificar por aquelas criaturas. Aquelas criaturas inúteis e desprezíveis.

Não queria que ela continuasse com isso. Não queria que ela caísse para salvar humanos tolos.

Queria... Que ela continuasse ao seu lado.

O que era um desejo estranho. Principalmente para um demônio. O paraíso para muitos seria ter esse tempo livre que ele teve. Quarenta e oito horas semeando a discórdia, sem ninguém para impedi-lo. Se deleitando nas prazerosas ondas que o desespero, o egoísmo e a maldade lhe proporcionavam. E, no entanto, ele não fizera nada além de ficar sentado ao lado de uma gárgula pensando no quão ferida sua anja estava antes de ele seguir caminho até ali.

Pensara nela. Nestes dois dias inteiros pensara nela.

Queria-a. Com toda sua ambição, desejava-a. Mas não queria que ela caísse. Não queria que ela fosse infeliz.

Queria que ela almejasse a mesma coisa que ele. Que nutrisse daquela confusão estranha ao mesmo ponto que ele. Então poderiam ambos se entregarem à confusão e depois mandarem o resto do mundo se danar.

Assim, ela cairia, mas, em contrapartida, ele também se purificaria. Porque amor – a preocupação com o bem estar de outra criatura – não era um sentimento cabível a um demônio. Demônios só queriam o mal. Demônios eram egoístas. Demônios não se preocupavam com anjos.

Pelo menos assim deveria ser.

...

Sentimentos. Feh.

Oficialmente, eles não eram nem um pouco agradáveis.

**.**

**.**

**Parte III – Amor?**

**.**

Aquele cheiro doce lhe invadiu as narinas. Uma brisa mediana o trazia para si, juntamente com o ruído característico das majestosas asas felpudas balançando o ar a sua frente.

Os olhos púrpuras se fixaram nos cor-de-sangue. O brilho escarlate parecia surpreso, enquanto os orbes púrpuros sustentavam impassibilidade. Ela o fitava com destreza. Ele, com preocupação.

Milhares de perguntas rondavam o interior da mente celestial. Milhares de perguntas também rondavam o interior da mente demoníaca.

Mas ambos sabiam que não poderiam fazê-las.

As narinas dela inflavam e murchavam. Mantinha um espesso nó entre suas sobrancelhas delicadas. Uma fina cicatriz adornava uma de suas bochechas, terminando sobre o lábio inferior. Aquela cicatriz remetia a ambos o acontecimento do último encontro entre eles.

Talvez aquele fosse o momento em que ela esbravejaria qualquer coisa por tocá-la dois dias atrás.

Suas roupas ainda estavam sujas e rasgadas. Mas de fato ela parecia bem mais forte. Recomposta.

O demônio encarava a figura celestial ainda surpreso. Todas as suas dúvidas pareciam se esvair enquanto a contemplava. Agora tinha mais certeza de que não queria vê-la ferida nunca mais. Não por causa dele.

Ele... Não corromperia mais almas se ela se machucasse com isso. Mesmo que aquilo fosse a única razão de sua existência. Sentir o prazer de semear a discórdia entre os humanos não o confortaria em nada se tivesse que pagar com preocupação quanto ao estado de sua anja.

Não queria fazê-la cair. Preocupava-se com a integridade dela.

Amava uma anja, afinal. Que destino enfadonho.

Seu coração se apertava ao constatar aquele brilho nos olhos dele. Não era o costumeiro brilho malévolo que predominava. Seus olhos escarlates pareciam muito menos mal intencionados.

Até pareciam... Preocupados. Conformados. Ansiosos.

_Diferentes_.

Ele também estava confuso. Assim como ela. Suas pálpebras se arregalaram ao constatá-lo. A anja cerrou os punhos. Duas lágrimas solitárias se deixaram derramar pelo canto de seus olhos.

Desejou não ser mais uma anja. Desejou não ter mais que proteger almas humanas. Queria poder agir por si só, apenas em função de seus próprios desejos.

Mas anjos não têm desejos.

Desejou apenas poder tocá-lo. Uma última vez, para satisfazer sua vontade. Uma vontade egoísta que se reforçara em seu âmago durante os dois dias em que esteve desfalecida naquele beco.

Só pensava nele. No toque dele.

_Estava caindo. _Aquilo arregalou muito mais seus olhos. Seu coração começou a bater violentamente dentro de seu peito. Todos seus músculos começaram a se contrair.

A mão trêmula estendeu-se na direção dele. Mais lágrimas aproveitaram a deixa para escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Os olhos púrpuros continuavam fixos nos escarlates. E os escarlates nos púrpuros.

Os dois já sabiam que aquela confusão estranha não era solitária. O sentimento que desabrochava pouco a pouco finalmente fora reconhecido.

Por ambos os lados.

Um anjo amava um demônio. Perdera sua bondade, sua paciência. Salvar almas humanas não importava mais. Nada importava mais. Estava corrompida. Tudo que ela queria era se entregar ao seu demônio. Desejava seu demônio. Cedera à própria tentação.

O demônio amava um anjo. Cessara seu egoísmo. Não sentia mais vontade de manipular almas, não queria corromper ninguém se aquilo fizesse mal a sua anja. Queria vê-la forte. Não queria que ela sofresse. Preocupava-se com ela. E tudo que importava era somente ela. O demônio desenvolvera sentimentos.

Com um grito de sofreguidão os dois testemunharam a cena seguinte. Como sempre, o bem era quem mais sofria. O grito esganiçado da anja tirou o demônio do transe ao qual entrara. Sentia dor. Seu coração parecia prestes a explodir. Seu sangue azulado começava a escorrer pela boca, nariz e orelhas antes que tentasse impedi-lo de alguma forma. Ela se contorcia apertando o próprio peito, enquanto ainda tentava manter-se no ar, balançando as asas felpudas mais e mais rapidamente. O demônio mantinha os olhos arregalados na figura celestial.

No segundo grito, ele se levantou atordoado e voou até ela. Suas mãos a rodeavam sem saber o que fazer. O redor dos olhos dela começava a ser tomado lentamente pela cor vermelha. Seu sangue escorria manchando a túnica que já estava suja. Ela apertava o tecido fino contra o próprio peito com demasiada força, como se aquilo pudesse cessar sua dor.

Então, aconteceu. O sangue que se esvaia de seu corpo celestial fora tomado pela cor densa e rubra. Por um instante ela parou de se contorcer, atordoada demais para perceber o que acontecia. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e fixos em um ponto distante.

Dor. Ardência. Queimação. Agora ela sentia _tudo_. Sua mente girava.

-Inu... Inuyasha... – balbuciou ao mesmo tempo em que suas asas pararam de bater. O demônio envolveu-a rapidamente em seus braços, sendo manchado pelo sangue gorduroso e escuro. Manteve os dois no ar com um balançar frenético das asas escamosas. O corpo dela começou a ficar mole, e a anja desistira de lutar. Deixou-se esparramar sobre o corpo de seu demônio.

Seu peito doía. Seu corpo todo doía. Retraiu as próprias asas, sentindo dezenas de penas se soltarem.

Chorou. E então se agarrou à criatura que ainda a mantinha ali. Cravou as unhas em seus ombros por cima da roupa escura que o demônio usava e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. Sentiu as garras dele roçarem seu corpo conforme ele apertou o abraço que a sustentava. Ainda doía.

Doeria eternamente. Agora ela _sentia_.

-Kagome... – ouviu a voz dele perto de seu ouvido. Estava fraca. Cansada. Estranha.

Não tinha o costumeiro tom provocativo que ele sempre usara quando se referia a ela.

Logo ela percebeu o que também o acontecia. Com urgência, a anja ergueu o rosto a ponto de fitar seu demônio. O peito dele subia e descia rapidamente. Ele respirava rápido demais. Perdia a cor já inexistente de sua pele. As penas felpudas que ela perdia de suas asas dançavam no vento ao redor deles.

Os braços demoníacos se estreitaram ao redor da anja com resquícios de energia. Os orbes escarlates procuraram os púrpuros mais uma única vez.

Ela o beijou. Sentiu-o retrair seus músculos. Ambas as respirações falharam.

Palavras não eram precisas. Os dois sabiam o que sentiam e o que viria a seguir. A anja se alojou no peito de seu demônio e ele fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela já não sentia mais a respiração se chocando contra sua pele.

Seu corpo doía. Seu coração estava esmagado e sua visão já estava turva pela perda de sangue, que agora jorrava de seu corpo, encharcando ainda mais suas roupas. Sentiu quando o corpo dele relaxou.

Quando as enormes asas escamosas pararam de bater.

E a única coisa que percebeu a seguir foi o vento gelando sua pele enquanto os dois corpos, que agora não pertenciam mais a mundo nenhum, caiam em queda livre pelo céu escuro.

Ela fora derrubada. Ele, purificado. E só o que importava era que, durante aqueles breves minutos que antecederiam o choque proporcionado pela queda das duas criaturas, eles pertenceriam apenas um ao outro.

**.**

**FIM!**

**.**

**.**

**Nota da autora: **Minha irmã leu e a primeira coisa que ela disse foi "Uau, profundo." E você, o que achou? :3


End file.
